


They Aren't Your Friends

by immortalpoptart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, I just love the idea of morally grey Noir, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Noir had different methods, some of which his new found family probably didn't approve of.  Good thing a future version of himself will clear it all up for him!





	They Aren't Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about villain Noir and his methods of dealing with villains on a discord server and I just had to write it because I too am morally grey. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

Tension was thick in the air, faint breathing heard behind the masks of some of the Spider People present in the room and hands raised, ready to fight. It had been any normal day in the multi-verse when a colourful portal opened in Aunt May’s living room, sending someone crashing into the ground full force. 

The man had gotten up hastily, whipping out a pair of guns and pointing it at the Spider Family in a threat to not approach any closer. They wouldn’t, not if it cost any of them a bullet hole in their chests. But then Noir, who stood there, frozen in place and eyes wide with visible shock, a rarity for such a closed off man, saw his own face. 

Scars were littered across his double’s face, one on the bottom of his lip, a couple on the side of his cheeks and one straight down his eyebrow. He looked older, lines forming around his eyes and white beginning to appear at the tips of his hair. Noir’s double frowned deeply, tilting his head curiously at Noir’s shocked face. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, pal.” Spoke the double, the corner of his lip twitching slightly, his grip on his twin pistols simply tightening as he eyed the room suspiciously. 

“And lookey here! The whole gang is back together!” Shouted the double, letting out a humourless chuckle and shaking his head. “How cute.” 

“Who are you? Why do you look like Noir?” Demanded Peni, tiny fists raised and the Sp//dr following closely behind her.

“Alternate dimensions, sweet cheeks. Thought you’d figure that out in a sinch. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one, Peni?” Said the double, his eyes glazed over with a cruel, empty glare as he stared down the slightly frightened younger girl. “Man, isn’t this a through back? The whole gang, not one disappointed look in sight. What is this, a month before it all happened?” 

Noir finally unfroze and straightened his posture, making himself look slightly intimidating. “What are you talking about? You better explain, and talk railroad fast! We ain’t got time for this!” 

The double shook his head, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “Oh, I forgot how naive we were. Well, we weren’t really that naive in the first place, but more than we are now. I’m from an alternate future, your alternate future.” 

Noir paused for moment, licking his lips nervously and swallowing the lump in his throat. “What happened to… us? Me?” 

The double’s eyes went cold and hardened, scanning over the room with malice clear in his face. “They gave up on us, pal. They got scared, didn’t like the fact that we were a Spider-Man that killed those who deserved to rot in only the deepest pits of hell. Your new found family? All that was evident in their souls was disappointment in us, and they stopped considering us part of the Spider Team. You dig?” 

Noir shifted uncomfortably, breath hitching briefly and grinding his teeth together. “You’re a lying son of a bitch, is what you are! They wouldn’t do that!” 

The double scoffed. “Of course they wouldn’t, not if you played by the merciful nature of a Spider Person. Not if you didn’t carry guns around. Not if you weren’t afraid to put a bullet in some Nazi’s skull. No, they left you. Even the one you care for the most was tested, and he failed miserably.” 

Noir felt a squeeze on his hand, a small palm had grabbed a hold of his and he could faintly hear words of reassurance, but they didn’t pass through his brain. “You ain’t a Spider-Man? We ain’t Spider-Man in the future?”

The double shook his head. “We’re Gunslinger, pal. We do what needs to be done, and we do it the right way. My advice? Distance yourself early, it won’t hurt as much when they abandon you.” 

Then, the very same portal opened up and sucked the double back into whatever hell of a multi-verse he came from. Everyone was left in shock, no one wanting to say the first word. 

Peter B stepped up and cleared his throat. “Look, Noir-” 

Noir snatched his hand from Ham’s grip and looked Peter B dead in the eyes, tears visibly glistening in his monochromatic eyes. His lip curled up and he sniffled. “Save it, pal. I heard what I needed to hear, and it was from someone who doesn’t sugar coat the truth.” 

Miles stepped forward. “What do you mean, man? We ain’t gonna do that to you! You’re part of the team!” 

Noir’s head shot over to Miles. “Is that what you guys really think? Or is it just to save me from becoming him? I know the looks you give me, I know the disappointed flinches when I see ‘em. You don’t approve of my methods, you don’t think I’m a proper Spider-Man, huh?”

Peni’s eyes glistened, a single tear falling down her cheek. “Noir, please-” 

Noir pushed past the group and walked away, stopping at the doorway to the kitchen. “Been nice knowing you guys, but I got some things to think over. Be back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! : )


End file.
